Little Duck: A Hunger Games Story
by icedcoldcoffee
Summary: What if Katniss had never volunteered for Prim?
1. Author's Note

Hey guys! This is a little different to what I usually write, but its always nice to try new things. As I bet you can tell I am a big fan of the Hunger Games series. But just so you know I do not own any of the characters or anything, you can thank Susanne Collins for that so...ya. Please, please don't copy any of this story, for as I said before I do not own these characters! Thank you so much for reading this...unless you just skipped it *whispers* don't worry I skip over a lot of the author notes on other Wattpad stories. So I forgive you. *whispers*

Anyway, without further ado, let's get goin... :D


	2. Prologue

**Prim's pov**

I was the most nervous I'd ever been. We walked into the pool of people, every single person's face painted with fear. We both got into our assigned places to stand and waited. My palms were sweating, I rubbed them against my legs, drying them. I looked at the big glass container holding all the names of every child 12-18 in District 12. I thought, This is my first year in and there are hundreds, no, thousands of people, it couldn't possibly be me. I started to relax a bit, but I still couldn't focus on the Capital propaganda video for us, nor would I have wanted to anyways. When it was time to pick the names I clenched my fists and took a deep breath, the fear now, once again filling my body. I whispered to myself over and over, "It won't be me." I closed my eyes as I heard Effie speak the first name drawn, the one I hoped she would not, my own. I opened my eyes and let out a gasp. Everything suddenly foggy, it was like a dream. I was escorted to the front stage. I stood there, my mind completely blank, I was just awestruck at what had just happened. I looked around searching for just one glimpse of Katniss. After a short while I saw her, her face near mirrored what i was feeling.


	3. Reaping

Katniss's pov

I was as nervous as I was every year, but more for Prim this time than myself. I knew this was coming, the day that Prim's name was put in. The thing that I 100% did not see coming was hearing Prim's name coming out of Effie Trinket's mouth. The moment I heard her name called, I was in total disbelief. I was thinking in my head, "NO! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER! JUST PLEASE LET HER GO!" But I just stood there frozen. I tried to speak but nothing came out, my mouth was as dry as cotton. Ever since that moment I've regretted not forcing myself to speak. I know I had tried my hardest to get the words out of my mouth, but I just don't feel that i tried quite hard enough. I could have saved her. I'm a monster.

Then the male tribute. Peeta Mellark, I had had a previous encounter with him. It was strange seeing him during the Hunger Games, I hadn't noticed him much, not I watched him in the 74th Hunger Games.


	4. 1

**Katniss' pov**

I held the pin Madge had given me in my hand. I rubbed the golden mockingjay with my thumb, my nails not even close to clean. She was the one who needed this, not me. I put it in her hands and I said to her,

"It's a mockingjay pin, to protect you. And as long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to you. Okay? I promise."

I hugged one last time. I knew she was now leaving, but I couldn't quite accept the reality. I had always taken care of Prim, ever since our father died. A tear escaped my eye, but I wiped it away, I turned around to face my mother. She was crying. No more tears, I told myself. She needs me to keep her together, I can't let her break again.

* * *

The same night I laid in bed and thought about how just yesterday Prim was in this same bed, right beside me. I told her it wasn't going to be her, at the time I thought it wasn't nearly possible. Apparently, it was completely possible, I wish it couldn't have been. I got out of bed and slipped out of the front door to the house. I crossed my arms in front of me and drug my feet as I made my way to the forest, it wasn't the best place to be at night, but I didn't care, Prim was gone and I was almost positive she wouldn't be coming back. I picked up a rock the size of my fist and threw it as far into the trees as I could. It was too dark to see where it went. I slid down to the grass and I slouched over my knees, hands covering my face. I cried more, harder, than I ever have. I could have stopped this.


End file.
